I Have You
by Ishida Minami
Summary: When the Digidestined go on a camping trip while in camp, disaster strikes and splits them. Now in an unknown world, Mimi and Jyou must learn to accept each other and try to survive in a land when monsters roam freely. *Mimou!*


Disclaimer: Yeah

Disclaimer: Yeah...we know I don't own Digimon. ....I do own Ishida Yamato though D All your Yama are belong to me!!!!

A/N: A little Mimou fluff to fill your Mimou cravings! This is a first for me to actually write a Mimou and post it...dedicated to the wonderful Tachikawa Mimi for making me into a big rabid Mimou fan! :D This idea came from a dream I had...and thought it would be fun to write!

I Have You

Summer camp had started not long ago, and Yagami Taichi decided to round up his new batch of friends to accompany him on a camping trip. 

"We're already IN camp, Taichi...," Ishida Yamato declared as Taichi brought up his idea.

"But it sounds like fun! Let's go!" Yamato's brother, Takaishi Takeru cried out gleefully. Yamato looked at his brother and sighed. 

"Camping?! Ick! I'd rather stay here where I'm under a roof! There's no guarentee that nothing will happen to us in the mountain!" Tachikawa Mimi sputtered, looking around at the others for help.

Takenouchi Sora, Mimi's new friend, happened to love Taichi's idea. "But it'll be a great adventure!"

Izumi Koushiro, not looking up from his pineapple laptop, stated,"I have my internet connection, and if I can get it out here, I can sure get it up at the mountain."

"Koushiro-kun, give the computer a break," Yamato muttered under his breath, hovering over the boy's shoulder.

"Yamato-kun, that's not possible! I'm trying to gain knowledge!" 

"From a piece of plastic?!"

While the two debated on it, Kido Jyou was the last to speak. Mimi looked at him with big eyes. Taichi hoped Jyou would finally agree and quit chickening out.

"I agree with Mimi. It's dangerous, and besides, we'll probably be breaking camp rules for going into the mountains!"

Mimi flashed a smile. "See, Taichi!? He agrees too! I say we should stay and be safe!"

"JYOOOOU!!!!!" everyone shouted.

"You'll ruin the fun!" Taichi cried. "Quit chickening out! You're a boy! You're older than us! How come you aren't MATURE enough?!"

Yamato gawked at Taichi. "You're no mature man either."

"Don't criticize me! Tell Jyou!"

"Don't blame your lack of personality on him!"

Takeru began to cry. "I wanna gooooo~!"

"Takeru, don't cry...," Yamato said as he dried the little boy's tears. "Jyoooooou...."

Jyou glared at Yamato and pouted. "Oh all right! We'll go! But remember, I'm not responsible for any of you!"

"YAY!!" Takeru hugged(crotched) Jyou. "You're the greatest! We'll have lots of fun!"

Mimi spazzed. "What will I do without running water?! There are no mirrors in the mountains! Or electrical outlets! I'll be doomed! I'll look horrible when I wake up in the morning! I'll be sleeping on the ground! I'll get a sunburn, I'll fall and hurt myself, I have to sleep with..."

***

"Just a little more!" Sora said as she walked alongside Taichi. Taichi looked back to see his troops, er, friends, following. Yamato was carrying Takeru and looked like he would pass out. Koushiro was following along behind them, surfing the internet, and there came Jyou, far behind, with...Mimi nowhere in sight, until a few minutes later.

"I'm tired!" Mimi declared, sitting down. Jyou looked at her. "We can't stop now! We'll be there shortly."

"You said that five minutes ago! And it doesn't look like we're there yet! No way! I'm not moving anywhere!"

"Stop being a baby and start walking!" Jyou grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up, but she violently snatched away, glaring at him. "Don't call me a baby when you're constantly whining about your allergies!"

"Wha-?" He stared at her as she fixed her hat back on her head and smoothed her hair with her hands. "You know exactly what I mean! Just a few seconds ago you wailed, 'I think I'm breaking out in hives!' and ten minutes before that, you screeched, 'Bee! I hate bees and they hate me! I'm sure to have hives!'" she sniffed, and stood up.

"Hey, will you two quit it? We're almost there!" Taichi shouted, walking onward. Jyou rolled his eyes and looked back at Mimi. "Will you just come on? We'll be there real soon and you can rest up there for as long as you like."

"If that's the way it is, why don't you carry little ol' me? My feet hurt!" Mimi held her arms out. Jyou flushed and Mimi stared. "What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to carry me! Just think of it as carrying a princess! You think I look like one, don't you?"

"Eh....," was all Jyou would say as he prepared to pick her up when the ground began to shake violently. "What's that? An earthquake?!"

Koushiro rolled by and stopped next to them. "We're on a mountain! It must be an avalanche!"

The others ran to where Koushiro, Mimi, and Jyou were at. "It doesn't seem like it could be an avalanche considering there's no SNOW."

Koushiro looked at Yamato, who had made the comment, and stuck his tongue out. "How would you know?"

"Guys, look, the ground's collapsing!" Taichi shouted, grabbing Sora's hand as they all began to plummet to the bottom.

"It's over!! I knew this was a bad idea! I want my mommy!! Daddy~! I wanna go to the ice cream parlor one! More! Time!!!!!" Mimi cried as everyone was enveloped in a bright light.

***

"Mimi, wake up," a voice whispered into her ear. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she yawned, stretching and rolling over to the other side. "Not now, daddy, we'll get ice cream after lunch."

"I'm not your daddy!"

Mimi's eyes shot wide open and she shot up, staring straight into Jyou's eyes. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!!!!!!"

Jyou flew back, screaming at the top of his lungs as well. They both stopped abrubtly, staring at each other. "What...what was that for?! Do I really look that hidious?!"

"You scared me! Don't do that again!" Mimi picked her hat up, which was lying on the ground next to her. "Oh now look at it! It's dirty! What am I going to do! It'll take years to make the pink shine like new on this hat! This is all your fault!"

"Mine?!"

"If you had just carried me like I asked, this wouldn't have happened, and we wouldn't be sitting here in the middle of nowhere!"

He looked around. "For falling down a huge mountain, I'm surprised we're even alive. This doesn't even look like a mountain...nor does it look like we're near one. We seem to be...like you said, in the middle of nowhere."

"WHAT?!" Mimi squeaked. She grabbed Jyou by the collar of his shirt. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! ARE WE GONNA DIE?!" She threw him back, grabbing her head in her hands. "Arrrrgh!!!! I have no mirror, no electrical appliances, no food, no first aid kit, no magazines to look at, no CD player, no music, no make-up, no NOTHING!!! I'm doomed!! I'm going to die like an animal!!!! I wanted to die with all my stuff, now I'm going to die with...with you and a tree!"

He just gawked at her as she rambled on, and he stood up. "While you're here complaining about how your mascara smeared, I'm going to look and see if the others are here."

She quit pulling her hair and looked at him. "Y-You aren't thinking about_ leaving me here alone?!"_

"Do you have other plans?"

"NO! Don't leave me alone!" She ran over to him. "If you're going somewhere, I'm following! The thought of being left alone here is terrifying!"

Jyou started off, Mimi trailing right behind him, nearly breathing on his neck since she followed so close. He started to feel uneasy at how incredibly CLOSE she was to him, and with that thought, he felt his face turn red. 

"Are you really that hot? I am," Mimi said, hinting the blush but not catching on. She wiped her forehead. "Let's rest!"  
"We just started!"

"ROAR!!" They both jumped and saw...a little pinkish white creature pop out of the bushes. "I am..."

"DEMON!!!" Mimi and Jyou cried. "EAT HER!!!" Mimi glared at Jyou. "Eat him! He's worth more than me!"

"You think so?!" Jyou said, his eyes sparkling at the thought of actually being worth something. Mimi looked at him. "Yeah, worth more to eat than me. You have it all wrong."

"WAH~! Please don't eat us! We're just tourists!"Jyou fell to his knees and he bowed. "Oh great demon, please spare us!"

The creature looked at Jyou oddly. "Should I eat them?"

A little head popped out of the bushes that Mimi recognized. "Takeru~!"

Takeru grinned. "Tokomon, be nice!" He ran out to greet Mimi and Jyou. Jyou's head shot up. "Takeru, where? OH TAKERU!!!! YOU SAVED US FROM THE DEMON!!!"

"DEMON?!" Tokomon screeched, making Jyou coward again. "Tokomon, don't take it so seriously," Takeru piped in, coming in for Jyou's aid and Jyou looked at Takeru.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know," Takeru replied, looking around wearily. "Where's my brother?"

Mimi took her hat off and looked at him. "I have no idea...wasn't he with you?"

"Until we fell. After that, I woke up to find Tokomon with me."

Jyou stood up. "This is just great! We have no idea where we are!"

Mimi then went into a frenzy. "OH NOOOOO!!! I'll never get to see my friends again! We're lost! I'll never get to see my mommy or daddy! No more ice cream!!"

"Did you hear that?" Takeru asked, shutting the two up. "Sounds like..."

Mimi felt something wet hit her cheek. She wiped her face, only to feel something wet hit her face again, and then more, coming rapidly each time. "Raaain!! I'm going to get wet!"

"Follow me! I know where we can stay until the storm lets up!" Tokomon cried, leading the trio to a cave a few feet away. They panted, wiping the sweat and rain off themselves, and sitting up against the cave wall. 

"It's cold...," Mimi whimpered, bundling up tightly, and watched as Takeru helped Jyou and Tokomon gather some wood up into a pile and lit it. "Ooooh!!" She quickly crawled over to get warm. 

"Feels good," Takeru said, warming his hands up and sitting next to Tokomon. Jyou sat between Mimi and Takeru, and dug through the bag he carried for any food. He pulled a blanket out and gave it to Takeru. "Get some sleep, pal."

Takeru looked at it, then at Mimi. "Mimi looks cold, though..."

"Just take it," Jyou insisted, and the reluctant boy took it and went off a little to curl up and sleep. "I have one for you, too, Mimi."

Mimi didn't respond. Instead, she stared blankly into the fire, questions flying around in her mind. Jyou tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, take this other blanket. You need it."

"Jyou, it's over!" Mimi suddenly exploded. She couldn't stop now, not after she had withdrawn all questions from her mouth, but now, they rammed against her tightly clenched teeth, and forced its way out. 

"It's not over...," Jyou began until Mimi cut him off.

"Yes, it is! Look! We have no idea where we are! This probably isn't even Japan! It may not even be our own home planet! We probably died! We must be dead! No wonder this place looks so different than our home! This must be the afterlife! But who knew the afterlife didn't have electrical appliances, or mirrors, or make-up, or television, ice cream parlors, fine restaurants, malls, or any of the good stuff?! I'll never see my friends again, or my parents! I won't be able to listen to the music I love so much! I can't find a brush in my bag anywhere...I'm doomed! No running water! What'll we doooooo~!? Jyou, we're living like cavemen! We're doomed to..."

A loud pop shattered the silence. Takeru stirred, sitting up with his eyes wide open and his mouth parted slightly. Jyou stared wide eyed and Mimi stared back, her eyes glistening as she looked at his hand, then back at his eyes. She moved her shaking hand up to her left cheek, her eyes welling up with tears as she looked down. 

As she let her sobs ring out in the cave, Jyou looked at his hand, still floating in the air. Looking down shamefully, he brought his hand down to look at. _I...I can't believe I did that...I hit Mimi. Why?_

"Mimi..," he began. Mimi shook her head. "Don't say anything to me!" she wailed.

"I didn't mean to...look," he said, lifting her face up so that she would look at him. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, and her cheek was flaming red. He used his other hand to dry her eyes. "You have to accept the fact that it was meant to happen...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. That's one of the things anyone would least expect me to do. Even I'm suprised that I did that. You can hit me back if you'd like."

Mimi just gawked at him. "Hitting you won't get us anywhere, you know that."

Takeru looked at them. "You know, Mimi, even if we are dead, it just means the beginning of a new adventure. You can't give up hope. Maybe...we're not dead. Maybe we just fell into another world. Whatever it may be, we'll make it out together somehow."

Mimi looked at him wide sad eyes. "But..."

"Takeru's right. Things may seem bad now, but if we stick together, we'll make it through. Just trust me on this one. And if you're in trouble and need help, you know I'll be there to help you."

Mimi nodded slowly. "I guess you're right...I just miss...HAIR BRUSH!!!!" She reached across the ground to pick her brush up. She began to nuzzle it. "Oh, mommy missed you! You aren't scratched are you? Let's see if you still work..."

Jyou and Takeru watched as she tried to brush her hair. "She's still the same....," Jyou muttered.

"Hey, let me brush your hair!" Mimi cried as she began to brush Takeru's hair. 

"Mom used to brush my hair all the time when I was little...," Takeru muttered as she gently brushed his hair. 

"Hey, Jyou....," Mimi suddenly spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Sorry I sounded like a selfish brat earlier."

"Don't worry about it," he said as he pulled the covers up on Takeru. "I understand that you're just...the frantic type when a situation gets somewhat bad."

Mimi nearly snapped her brush in half as she glared over at her shoulder. "Oh, thanks a bunch. I feel so much better."

"S-Sorry...," Jyou mumbled, taking note that he should know when to shut up. He began to pull stuff out of the bag when Mimi sat next to him. "W-What is it? Gonna scold me some more?"

"No," she said simply, looking into the fire. "Just wanting to...tell you how much I appreciate you for sticking by me. Usually, most people would've brushed me off since I can go hysterical in these situations, but I'm glad you didn't do that."

Jyou smiled gently and looked at her. "No problem. I'm just surprised at how you can actually put up with me."

"I'm surprised you haven't whined about your so-called allergies."

His smile turned upside down. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "Got ya back."

He watched as she grinned even more, her teeth sparkling as well in the light, and she looked back at the fire. "You think we'll find the others?"

"I think so...if Takeru can believe it, then we can, too. We have to keep our high heads so we don't get him down either."

"You're right. He's just a little kid...," Mimi whispered, pushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"So are you. In fact, we all are. Just kids...who are being forced to grow up now. This must be a sign that we should quit acting like two year olds and start acting like mature human beings."

"And without having to listen to you complaining that the rocks will make you break into hives."

Jyou scowled and pulled some more stuff out. "Everything we need except..."

"...food." Mimi looked at Jyou as he looked back at her. "It doesn't matter. We have each other, right? That's all that counts."

His sad expression brightened and he nodded. "Yeah..."

***

Jyou felt something brush against his cheek again, and he woke up, and stared straight into the eyes of...

"STOP NUZZLING ME!!!" Jyou screamed as he pushed Tokomon away from his face. Tokomon growled as he hopped away. Jyou yawned, rubbing his eyes and looked at the entrance of the cave. "Sunshine..."

He felt something heavy on his right shoulder, and saw Mimi's head there, resting up against him. She was still sleeping peacefully and he blushed. "Hey...," he whispered in her ear, and she opened her eyes slowly. 

"Morning already...?" she asked in a tired voice and sat up, not even noticing that she had just been sleeping on Jyou's shoulder. She grabbed her brush, which was sitting beside her and began to brush her hair. "Ugh...camping. The evil it does to you! Now we need to find running water somewhere so I can wash up! I feel so dirty!"

"Don't start that again...," Jyou scolded as he went over to Takeru to wake him up.

"Oh...yeah, sorry," Mimi said quietly as she began to pack stuff up in the bag. "At least it's not raining anymore. It should be easy to travel and maybe find where we are."

***

"This isn't a good idea!" Mimi squeaked as they climbed up the side of a hill. A very LARGE hill. "You remember that we fell off because we climbed! That's how we got here! This could be a bad sign!"

"ARGH! HIVES!" Jyou shouted as he madly scratched his arms. Takeru was the only one not complaining, and he looked at Jyou and Mimi. 

"Hey...what are hives?"

"THESE!!!" Jyou flashed his arms at Takeru. Mimi stopped beside them. "LOOK!!!" Jyou flashed his arms at Mimi.

"I don't care! My feet hurt!" Mimi whined. "Ow..."

"D-Don't sit down! You sat down cause of your feet! And look where we ended up!"

"And this is MY fault?!"

"Hey, stop it! We made it!" Takeru cried happily as he ran to the very top. His smile quickly faded as Jyou and Mimi started towards him.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mimi asked and saw just what Takeru was looking at.

Jyou also looked like he would die. "OH NOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mimi and Takeru quickly looked at Jyou. Jyou grabbed his head. "WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mimi smacked him. "Stop it! What did you tell me before?! Don't go around being a hypocrit!"

Jyou shut up, and looked at Mimi in surprise. "S-Sorry...I guess I couldn't help it."

"Look....we're all together, somehow, we'll...we'll find home and find the others. Right now, let's just think about how we're gonna do that as a team," Mimi said quietly and looked back ahead. 

Takeru stood there silently, holding Tokomon. Jyou looked at Mimi as she looked around, the look of dispair in her eyes as she saw nothing but hills and more hills and a forest here and there, and even a few cliffs.

Mimi felt the hand touch hers, then pull back, and with that, she opened her hand up to take the hand into hers, and she looked over at Jyou as he blushed. She smiled and tightened her grip on his hand, and looked back to what she was just looking at. We'll make it...somehow, we will...because...I have you, Jyou. 

A/n: So...what'd you think? No, there won't be any chapters after this if that's what you're wondering. It's just a one shot thing. ^^;; Please r/r!


End file.
